Consumer decisions regarding the purchase of goods are often impulsively made without benefit of a full analysis of the advantages and disadvantages of the purchasing decisions. This holds true in a variety of contexts. In some settings, such as a traditional brick-and-mortar store, sales staff may be available to help guide the consumer in his purchase. However, even where there is a sales person or other human intermediary about to help guide the selection, insufficient information may lead to a poor choice for that particular consumer. Moreover, the human intermediary (e.g., a friend or a sales clerk), may be motivated by concerns that do not place the interests of the consumer interests first. For example, a sales clerk working on commission may be more motivated by profit than by a desire to enhance the consumer's well-being. Even when sales staff mean well, they often simply do not have sufficient knowledge concerning the customer.
The economics of selling small, inexpensive items may preclude hiring any specialized sales staff, and in other contexts there may be no one on hand at all to aid the consumer. One example of this scenario arises in the context of consumers purchasing items from vending machines. Typically, a consumer approaches a vending machine, observes what is available, and makes a selection based on his preferences at that moment. Other information that the consumer might bring to bear on that selection, such as his weight, blood sugar levels, mood and long term goals/values are lost in the impulse of the brief moment, possibly to the detriment of the consumer, and possibly representing a lost opportunity to provide the consumer with a profitable item that, were she to give the matter her full attention, would result in a better decision and enhanced good will for the vendor.